


The Girl with a Sword

by Unique_Jenny



Series: Girl! Robins [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Female Damian Wayne, Gen, Parent Talia al Ghul, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: Whew! That's the last of Fem! Robin origins.Next up I'll be writing about Roy x fem!Jay.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Goliath & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Girl! Robins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425
Kudos: 65





	The Girl with a Sword

Demi al Ghul could not remember the first time she wielded a sword. 

Yet, Talia, her mother, would recite the story of Demi’s first birthday when she first picked a silver  _ saif _ , and wielded it as if it was a toy. This had marked her first step as the new heiress of the League of Assassins. Whenever she had training sessions with her mother, her grandfather would stop by and witness the process with pride. Ra’s al Ghul had high expectations for the young girl when he saw the potential within her as an excellent warrior and successor. 

Demi had mastered her swordsmanship skill when she was almost three-years old. She could skillfully use her  _ saif _ , a katana, a longsword or a dagger to slain the League’s enemies. However, she was still required to practice with her mother every evening before dinner. As they fought, her mother would tell stories of great warriors and leaders like Alexander the Great or Hassan-i Sabbah.

One day, she demanded for a different story. 

“Mama, can you tell me the story of my name?”

Talia stared at her daughter in confusion upon an usual request. 

“Why is that, my dear?”

“I have been wondering about the meaning of my name.” The toddler’s big green eyes sparkled in curiosity. “Why would you name me Demi? I heard from Miss Galani that it means ‘half’ in Greek.”

Talia’s tongue made a clicking sound, which Demi recognized the annoyance. She was ready to face the harsh scoldings; however, her mother smiled.

“My dear,” Talia said. “It is time for you to know about your unique status.”

Talia charged towards her daughter, but Demi guarded the strike. 

“What is it, Mama?”

“You are the combination of the pride of al Ghul and the legacy of Batman, your father.”

“My Baba?” 

“The dark knight, the protector of Gotham,” their swords clashed. “Your grandfather calls him the detective.”

“Where is he?”

Their swords clashed again. “The other side of the world.”

“Tell me more of Baba,”

“I will save the story for tomorrow,” Talia drew her sword away with one swing. “Now wash up and get changed. Your grandfather will be joining us for dinner.”

Ever since, Demi wanted to know more about her father. She stopped asking for stories of historical figures, but the fables of the Batman. Her mother patiently fed bits of information about his fearless adventures while spending the evening dueling each other. The more she knew about her father, the more anticipated Demi became. In her private quarters, she would rehearse the lines if she would meet the Batman. 

When she was six-years old, Demi heard the servants discussing her mother’s recent fallout with the Demon Head for reviving a foreign girl. The young girl did not bother to involve herself in the mundane affair of gossiping. Instead, she was busy with the tasks her mother gave before she left for a confidential business. 

During her mother’s absence, Demi hacked into the League of Assassins’s mainframe and downloaded the encrypted data about Gotham and its protector. She would spend her free time reading about her father and the ridiculous rogues he fought. The girl sneered at the colorful Robin costume worn by Batman’s partners, whom she felt a bitter taste on her tongue when she read about them. Demi devoted herself to study everything about her father in secret, hoping he would come to appreciate her.

A year later, Talia gave her a solo-mission to retrieve the Sceptre of the Kings in Bialya, a way to prove her worth as the heiress within the League of Assassin. Wielding a long  _ tachi  _ and a torch, she explored the ruins while her mother and their guards waited outside. For two days, she did not sleep or eat but dismantled the traps, crushed every pest she met and ventured the labyrinth. Even though she despised this ridiculous mission that lacked any worthy challenge, Demi still went further into the depth to search for the lost treasure.

Then, a family of dragon-bats attacked her when she reached the tomb chamber. 

Gritting her teeth, she battled each of the monstrous beings, who were the guardians of the glowing sceptre held by the corpse of Bialya’s first king. Her anger and frustration guided her sword to ram into the skulls, decapitate the wings, and draw ichor out of their necks. Demi eradicated all of them, leaving her body soaked in fresh blood and claw marks.

She huffed, almost out of breath. It was not the end of her mission yet; Demi still needed to retrieve the treasure and find her way back. As she was about to reach the corpse, she heard a weak whimper sound. 

There was a survivor, a red dragon-bat as small as a rabbit, hiding at the side of the tomb. 

“You, the last of your kind. ” Demi pointed her sword at the dragon-bat. “We should end this as the warriors of our families. Now, fight me.”

The creature looked at her with its big, yellow eyes full of curiosity. It did not flinch or retreat at the sight of Demi’s murderous and bloodied glare. 

“Fight me!” Demi growled, causing the creature to squeal timidly. “Stop your whining and avenge your family!” 

“Look at them,” she pointed at the mountain of carcasses. “They fought for their dignity and duty. You are their only hope, runt!”

In this world, people either die like a warrior or live as a coward. Her mother and grandfather made sure she remembered this, so she would not be at the bottom of the pyramid. 

“Fight for them!” Demi knelt down and cried again. “I demand you!”

She was ready for the creature to scratch her skin with its claw, or bite into her arm. It did not matter, the young assassin wanted to fight with honor. After all, she was the heiress of Ra’s al Ghul, the future Demon Head who would take over the League of Assassin. There was no room for escape or retreat. 

Yet the dragon-bat licked her nose; its wet tongue wiped off the blood of his kin. It was an act of endearment Demi recognized from documentaries of wildlife. 

“Why?” she murmured. The youngling continued to lick her face, cleaning up the dirt and ichor. Once it finished the task, the creature then raised its fuzzy head and gave a tiny ‘Ree’ to show its content. This caused the girl to break down in tears.

Demi jammed the tachi into the soil and hugged the creature tightly; she had never felt such affection from anyone in her life. Her mother was always busy, and only visited her in the evenings; her grandfather only saw her as a valuable asset, molding her as a perfect assassin; her father was so familiar, yet so distant. She never had a heart-to-heart conversations with any of the Servants or lecturers; as they would be murdered if they were too close with the heiress. 

On the way back, Demi not only wielded the Scepter of the Kings, but also a fluffy creature which she named Goliath, hoping it would grow as its namesake. 

Demi only got to meet her father when she was ten years old. Her mother took her to Gotham for the first time when her grandfather died. It was meant to protect her from their enemies who wanted to perish the legacy of the al Ghuls. 

Talia had Batman seized by the Man-bats as they met each other in the sewer. Demi disliked the stench smell of location but she understood her mother’s arrangement. After a brief talk, Talia summoned her daughter to have a father-daughter introduction. 

Demi was marvelled at Batman’s ageless appearance, but there were mixed emotions swelled up within her stomach when she learnt about her father had no idea about her existence. She had planned to say one of the lines she used to practice in her old quarters, but she felt like they were too childish for her age. Her father definitely would not approve any of those. 

Instead, she said:

“I thought you would be taller, Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That's the last of Fem! Robin origins.   
> Next up I'll be writing about Roy x fem!Jay.


End file.
